1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a non-pump enabled drug delivery device and more specifically it relates to a drug delivery system for automatically dispensing a pre-set dosage of a drug agent or medication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Many individuals in present times require routine application of various medication and drug agents. For example, individuals afflicted with diabetes require routine injections or applications of insulin to maintain proper blood sugar levels. Other individuals require routine application of medicated creams and the like to treat various skin conditions.
In the past, such individuals have been required to manually measure out the required amount of the medication prior to manually applying the medication, such as by applying to the skin or via injection. However, such methodology is highly susceptible to human error. Particularly in those individuals with impacted mental states, it can be burdensome and, in some cases dangerous, to manually select dosages and apply medication. Further, it is often cost-prohibitive to secure an outside health professional to manage these affairs on a day-to-day basis.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved drug delivery system for automatically dispensing a pre-set dosage of a drug agent or medication.